† Mentira †
by Chionne I
Summary: Rei ama a Kai...¿Kai ama a Rei?


Bien este es mi primer fic pero para mi esto es Bazofia Pura que saco de mi retorcida y putrefacta mente así que digan la verdad en un rewiev si me lo dejan. La cancion es mentira Que canta Yuridia de la academia o como se llame la cosa esa pero no se quien la canta originalmente, sinceramente yo no escucho de ese tipo de musica, lo mio es el Rock y punk Hasta la muerte, pero Yuridia SI QUE TIENE VOZ!

**Parejas**. KaixRei

**Advertencias**: Es yaoi y si no te gusta pincha la maldita X roja!

**Dedicatoria:**Nah, al principio no se lo iba a dedicar a nadie, pero ya que iba a leer el capitulo nuevo de 'Siempre te esperaré' de Naomi Hiwatari Kon y leí esa nota se lo quise dedicar a ella, Naomi, NO HAGAS CASO DE ESA TIPEJA NAUSEABUNDA, REPUGNANTE Y PUTREFACTA.OK? me gustaria que me agregaras al msn, hasta te agarre cariño,( no preguntes porqué porque yo tampoco lo se ¬¬) mi msn lo encuentras en mi profile.

**Disclaimer**:Bien Beyblade no me pertenece Blah blah blah, ya saben lo demas. Ah y tampoco la cancion es mia

**MENTIRA**

**Mentira,  
Lo nuestro siempre fue, una mentira  
una piadosa, pero cruel mentira  
esas palabras bellas que se dicen  
nos dejan en el fondo cicatrices**

En un departamento estaba un chico de ojos felinos, se encontraba llorando con su vista completamente perdida sobre una fotografía donde se mostraba a el y a otro chico bicolor abrazados, uno de ellos mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras que el otro permanecía con su rostro neutro a excepción de que sus ojos mostraban un brillo diferente.

--Y pensar que al principio éramos increíblemente felices-- Suspiro resignado pues estar deprimido no le estaba ayudando en nada asi que mejor tomo su chaqueta y salio a dar caminar, ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar con llave.

Mientras iba por la calle recordaba todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

------------Flash Back------------

Estoy tan Feliz--Decía Kai mientras Abrazaba una y otra vez a Rei esbozando una sonrisa como nunca antes vista—Te amo, te amo, TE AMO!.

--Yo tambien te amo kai, eres mi todo—En esos momentos nada podía ser mas perfecto, sentían como si de pronto todo estuviera bien y no hubieran problemas, pero no todo dura para siempre…

--Que tal si vamos a comer algo, yo invito

--De acuerdo.

Y el resto del día tambien se la pasaron juntos, después de comer fueron al cine y al terminar fueron a su departamento y se demostraron su amor como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho.

**De pronto,  
mi vida se llenó de tu existencia  
mi suerte se cambió con tu presencia,  
y descubrí que el mundo era bello,  
volé por los caminos del ensueño**

El sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación iluminando a dos personas que se encontraban sobre la cama cubiertos solo por una sabana, uno de ellos todavía dormido, mientras que el otro se encontraba admirando tanta belleza en una sola persona.

Rei se encontraba mirando a kai, amaba mucho a ese chico, haría cualquier tontería por el, sin siquiera pensarlo quien no haría tal cosa por el? Era simplemente perfecto,su cara, brazos, piernas, abdomen y pecho, pero no solo eso, tambien el carácter frío ante los demas pero en realidad kai tenía un gran corazon. Vaya que si le costo derretir ese hielo que estaba alrededor de el, al principio lo trataba con indiferencia pero poco a poco fue cambiando y 'enamorándose' se podría decir.

El bicolor se movió un poco dando indicios de despertar, abrió sus orbes y lo primero que vió fue al felino, sonrió y lo abrazó mas juntando aun mas sus cuerpos

--Buenos días gatito

--Buenos dias fénix.- Le besó tiernamente los labios siendo correspondido y transformándolo inmediatamente a un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Al terminar se dedicaron unas palabras de amor y se metieron a bañar juntos, después de salir y vestirse se fueron a desayunar.

--Hoy llegaré mas tarde de lo normal, tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa asi que no me esperes despierto.

--De acuerdo, pero últimamente me has estado dejando muy abandonado, desde hacía meses que no salíamos como ayer—Dijo esto al mismo tiempo en que hacía un puchero gracioso a la vista de kai.

--No te enojes jaja prometo que adelantaré mi trabajo para así darte mas tiempo, nos vemos mi amor.

--Que tengas un buen dia.

------------Fin del Flash Back------------

Sonrió irónicamente. Todas esas hermosas palabras, besos, caricias, no eran nada mas que una falsedad. Todo en el era falso, el de tonto que le creyó hasta la mas pequeña mentira. Estaba atardeciendo y pensó que sería lo mejor regresar o podría enfermarse, después de todo Rusia no se caracterizaba por ser el país más cálido, pero no le importo y siguió caminando Mirando todo a su alrededor pero a la vez nada pues tenía la mirada perdida.

--Porqué me hiciste esto? Si no me querías hubiese sido mejor que nunca me ilusionaras ni tampoco que hubiésemos estado juntos, je, sabes, lo que mas me repugna es que quiero odiarte con todas mis fuerzas pero por mas que quiero no puedo. Te amo y te amaré para toda la vida.

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su cara perdiéndose entre sus ropas casi congeladas por el frío, Aun no comprendía como es que de lo perfecto de la nada su vida se volviendo desdichada, se reprochaba tanto el haber sido tan inocente, recordaba como fue su relación con kai, al principio magnífica y después tan diferente, peleas, gritos, y hasta golpes, recordaba la primera vez en que kai se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima.

------------Flash Back------------

El bicolor abrio la puerta y vio la sala a oscuras, logro divisar al felino sentado y se dirigió hasta el.

**y fuí creyendo en ti  
sin sospechar  
que sólo estaba frente a una profesional de la ...  
Mentira  
tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira  
una vulgar y estúpida mentira  
y yo que me creí en tu destino  
no fuí sino uno más en tu camino**

El chino al ver que venía tambaleándose encendió la luz y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su novio.

--son las 3:30 de la mañana donde estuviste toda la noche, aunque viéndote bien ya se donde estuviste, ¿Qué te pasa! Mira nada mas en que estado estas, ¿estuviste bebiendo toda la noche verdad?

--No me digas! Si no me dices no me entero, y el lugar donde haya estado es algo que a mi me concierne no tienes por que preocuparte que yo no te he dicho que lo hagas

--Lo hago porque me importas y porque soy tu pareja, te amo y me preocupo por ti aquí mientras tu estas en no se donde, haciendo no se que cosas, me preocupas.

--oh, me conmueves, creo que hasta quiero llorar.

--Estoy harto de que que siempre me hagas esto.- El chico chino se encamino a la recamara y saco una maleta donde empezo a meter toda su ropa en ella.

-- ¡Que crees que haces!

--Lo que ves, me largo de aquí! No estoy dispuesto a seguir de este modo.

--Tu no te vas a ninguna parte.- dijo empezando a sacar la ropa que Rei iba metiendo y lanzandola por todas partes del cuarto.

--Dejame en paz Hiwatari.- En eso, el ruso lo sujeto fuertemente de los hombros mientras que el chino se resistía lo mas que podía. El mayor se desespero y lleno de furia le propinó un duro golpe en la mejilla. EL chino cayó al suelo y volteó a ver con miedo al Ruso, el otro solo le dirigía una mirada de frialdad y furia, y asi salió de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. Viendose solo el chino empezo a sollozar mientras las lagrimas hacian su aparición. Quizo salir pero Hiwatari la había encerrado desde afuera y no podía abrir la puerta, se recargo en ella y se empezo a deslizar mientras lloraba mas fuerte, asi paso toda la noche.

------------Fin del Flash Back------------

Se tocó la mejilla en donde le había golpeado auqella vez, Le dolió mucho, mas que en la cara, le dolió en el corazón; decidió que ya era hora de regresar pues a causa de el frío estaba temblando mucho.En cuanto entro percibió la soledad tan deprimente, cuando unos meses atrás rebozaba de tan dulce y empalagosa felicidad. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos tormentosos de us mente y se dirigió al cuarto por ropa limpia para ir a ducharse, vio que entre su ropa se encontraba una chaqueta asul oscuro casi negro con amarillo ( sorry pero no se como se llaman esos rectangulos amarillos espero que sepan de cuales hablo) la sujeto fuertemente como si quisiese pulverizarla entre sus manos, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, pero pareciese como si se le hubieran acabado las lagrimas, lanzó la prenda fuera de su vista y tomó su ropa para irse a bañar, ya en la regadera tomó una esponja y se talló fuerte y bruscamente dejando su piel tan roja que le quemaba, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas que fácilmente se confundian con el agua.

**Me marcho,  
mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza  
me guardo mis afanes de grandeza  
jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido  
un puesto en el reparto del olvido**

Aun recordaba el dia en que sus sueños e ilusiones fueron destruidos, el mismo en que su vida la vio derrumbándose en tan solo unos instantes y su corazón quebrándose en mil pedazos, el dia en que Kai Hiwatari lo dejó.

------------Flash Back------------

El chino llegaba del trabajo y se fue directo a la regadera pues estaba muy cansado, al salir se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena de el y su pareja y en cuanto prendió la luz le dio un gran sobresalto al ver que kai se encontraba sentado repiqueteando la mesa con sus dedos y con una cara mas seria de la habitual.

--Kai me asustaste no sabía que ya habías llegado, creí que salías del trabajo mas tarde.- terminando con una pequeña sonrisa, quiso acercarse para darle un beso más notó que algo extraño le sucedía.

--que pasa, se que algo no anda bien, dime que sucede.- dijo con un muy notable tono de preocupación mientras veía como Kai se ponía de pie.

--Rei quiero que me prestes atención porque a continuación voy a decirte las 3 razones por las que voy a dejarte:

Rei tan solo abrió los ojos tanto como se lo pudieran permitir sus parpados y entonces Kai prosiguió

1.- Estoy harto de que me reproches cada salida o llegada tarde que tengo.

2.-No creo que sea bien visto el que un empresario multimillonario como yo ande con un simple mesero como tu.

3.- Estoy enamorado de alguien más

Kai calló y Rei tan solo se encontraba en shock, al salir de su trance su rostro se torno con la expresión mas triste que pudo haber hecho en su vida, sus ojos se empezaron a ver vidriosos y su piel palideció mucho.

**y fuí creyendo en ti  
sin sospechar  
que sólo estaba frente a una profesional de la ...**

Mentira  
tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira  
una vulgar y estúpida mentira

--Como puedes hablar así… te desconozco.-Dijo con voz apagada y mezclada con uno que otro sollozo

--Pues prefiero decir la verdad a que seguir con esta farsa, entiéndelo Rei, NO-TE-AMO.

--Eres un imbécil! Como puedes tratarme así después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos! Fueron 4 años de mi vida! En los que me dediqué enteramente a ti y solo a ti!... esto debe ser una broma una cruel y estúpida! Tu no puedes estar hablando en serio.

--No oses por tratarme de imbécil no eres NADIE, y para que te des por enterado nunca Fuiste algo que significara en mi vida, solo fuiste un pasatiempo, algo con que entretenerme, supéralo Rei.

--¿pasatiempo? ¿PASATIEMPO? KAI POR DIOS! Y todas las veces que me abrazaste, ¿ fueron solo un pastiempo?. Y que me dices en las veces que me consolabas cuando me encotraba triste o cuando secabas cada una de mis lagrimas con una ternura tan repugnantemente sincera que te creía, o tambien cuando me besabas, me acariciabas, me hacias el amor, O CUANDO ME DECÍAS QUE ME AMABAS! Todas esas veces que significaron para ti eh?.

--Rei no te puedo negar que al principio si te quise pero todo eso cambió cuando conocí a esa persona que me hizo sentir otras muchas cosas que tu no.- Habló mientras tenía una cara tan asquerosamente neutra y sin sentimiento (hasta ya estoy odiando al tipo este ¬¬ pero aun asi lo adoro XD)

--Que tan al principio?

--meses

--Cuantos?

--12

Rei solo podía sentir como su mundo se desquebrajaba lenta y dolorosamente como si lo estuvieran descuartizando en partes diminutas, un año, UN MALDITO AÑO, mas devastado no podía sentirse. De repente se acercaron a su mente tantos recuerdos que le dolía su cabeza, momentos felices, tristes, todos los que paso junto a Novio, no, ya no podía llamarle así pues el oji-carmín ya se lo había escupido todo en su cara, más ácidas sus palabras no pudieron haber sido, hasta muy en el fondo sentía que el ruso tal vez le tenía asco u odio o desprecio. Quería que se fuera, que se largara de su vida pero a la vez quería que se quedara junto a el para toda la vida, inclusive la eternidad si se pudiese, pero aun quedaba una pregunta en el aire, una con la cual no se quedaría sin la respuesta, y así sin más la solto.

--Quien es?.- Dejo con la vista perdida en alguna parte de… Ya ni siquiera recordaba en donde demonios estaba! Eso no era lo mas relevante en ese momento.

--hn?.- Aunque supo mas o menos de que hablaba aun así no entendió del todo pero solo quería asegurarse.

--Quien es el? La persona maravillosa, que ilumina tu vida dia con dia, por la cual darías todo y el tambien daria lo que fuera por ti, tal como una vez lo fuimos nosotros.

--Hn, para que lo quieres saber.- aunque ya no lo amaba no quería tampoco hacer sufrir aun mas al felino (como si se pudiese ¬¬) al que algún día quiso aunque sea solo un poco, por lo menos le tenía aprecio.

--Lo conozco?.

--Si

--Dime quien es? Solo quiero saberlo.

--Tala

--aa

**jugué a ganar y sólo he conseguido  
ser un juguete más de tus mentiras**

POV REI

Siento mis ojos enrojecer una vez más y ahora solo siento las lágrimas, Tala, primero mejor amigo de Kai, luego Rival, compañero, y después solamente una persona apreciada, al menos eso era lo que Kai pensaba antes, de eso estoy seguro, el mismo me lo dijo, hn, si no es que fue otra de sus mentiras. Cuando lo conocí bien me di cuenta de que era una gran persona, se convirtió en mi 'mejor amigo' claro si se le podría decir así a la persona que es amante de tu 'pareja' por varios años y al mismo tiempo ser tu confidente, y mejor amigo, ni siquiera a los amigos de mi infancia los consideraba como tales.

FIN POV REI

Sus pensamientos fueron sacados por la otra voz que se encontraba ahí.

--Rei..me tengo que ir, Tala me esta esperando en..

--…En casa, Lárgate Hiwatari no quiero volver a verte.

--Si asi lo quieres me parece perfecto. Este es el último adios. Porque nunca ya nos volveremos a ver.

------------Fin del Flash Back------------

En ese momento Rei ya estaba en la sala y sin querer su mirada se fijo en un portarretratos que se encontraba ahí, era la misma en la que hacía unas horas sus lágrimas caían en ella, tomó el portarretratos y sacó la fotografía de el, Solo se le quedó viendo con melancolía y nostalgia.

**tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**

--Tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca haberte conocido, nunca haber venido a Japón, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera aceptado ser parte de los BladeBreakers, pero el hubiera no existe.

--Este es el último adiós porque ya nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

**FIN**

Bien ahí esta mi Bazofia, si alguien quiere aplaudirme o mandarme golpes solo hágalo, no recuerdo bien donde leí eso del ultimo adios, creo que fue en una película o en un libro que lei, no lo se, me puse muy dramatica al final, y ni que decir del resto, empalagoso y asquerosamente dulce,Odio las cosas dulces XD, prefiero lo acido y amargo, en serio que Kai es un patán, y ese Tala es un cínico, pero son mi patán y mi cínico XD los amo. Si acaso me quedo bien tal vez haga un KaixTala pero de varios capitulos, no se, aun creo que esto es una bazofia sinceramente asi que parece que estoy escribiendo a la nada pk se que pocos lo van a leer. Pero gracias. Bueno Adios.

**P.D para Naomi Hiwatari K.: No te dejes llevar por ridiculas críticas como esas, tu escribes genial, en serio. **

Don't Know Where She Belongs, Where She Belongs?


End file.
